1. Technical Field
This invention relates to folding knives that have a blade pivoting from a locked open position to a closed retained position within the handles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art folding knives of this type are known having folding blades which lock in open use position. Such well known knives have a lock spring which engages a portion of the blade to prevent it from unassisted opening when in closed position and to maintain it in locked open use position. Such knife construction imparts a frictional resistance to the pivoting shank of the blade allowing for user control as the blade is opened or closed. This design also prevents the extended open blade from unintentional closing which could induce injury to the user. Other prior art folding knives with improved locking mechanisms can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,774, 4,730,394, 4,901,439, 5,044,079, 6,378,214, 6,591,504 and 6,684,510.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,394 a folding camp knife can be seen having an elongated handle with a knife blade pivotally positioned therein. The blade shank has a plurality of annularly spaced rail notches therein for registration with a locking folding flange slidably mounted to the side of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,774 disclosed a folding blade knife with a lock in which a sliding lock bar is selectively engaged on a portion of the blade tang for lock open and lock closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,394 is directed to a folding knife having a locking blade with a single lock position. The blade is locked only in open position, not in closed folded position within the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,079 claims a folding knife with opened lock improved spring element. A locking bar is pivoted so as to selectively engage and release with a notch in the blade pivot tang.
A moving locking mechanism of a blade in a folding knife can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,214 in which a locking part is slidably held by the blade to slide along a portion thereof for selective engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,504 shows a locking folding knife with safety features having a lock that slides to prevent the blade from opening by blocking the blade path on its free end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,510 discloses a self-locking folding knife which automatically locks when moved to open use position. The blade has a pivot tang with a pair of opposing lock engagement surfaces on which a spring urged pin is selectively engaged when in open and closed position respectively.